1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catalysts, catalyst systems and their use in olefin polymerization. The invention more particularly relates to substituted hafnium metallocene-type catalyst compounds, catalyst systems thereof, their use in a polymerizing process, their polymer products and articles thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of bulky ligand transition metal catalyst compounds in polymerization processes to produce a diverse array of new polymers for use in a wide variety of applications and products is well known in the art. Typical bulky ligand transition metal compounds, known as metallocene-type compounds, are generally described as containing one or more ligands capable of η-5 bonding to the transition metal atom, usually, cyclopentadienyl derived ligands or moieties, in combination with a transition metal selected from Group 4, 5 or 6 or from the lanthanide and actinide series of the Periodic Table of Elements. Predominantly in the literature the transition metal is from Group 4, particularly either titanium, zirconium or hafnium, and the cyclopentadienyl derived ligand or moiety is substituted with various radicals, typically alkyl radicals, or two or more cyclopentadienyl ligands are joined by a structural bridge, usually an organic or inorganic group, typically, a carbon or silicon atom containing group.
Other forms of these metallocene-type catalyst compounds contain a cyclopentadienyl derived ligand or moiety and a heteroatom containing group bonded to a transition metal, typically titanium, where the cyclopentadienyl ligand or moiety and the heteroatom containing group are joined by a structural bridge, usually a silicon atom containing group. These and other metallocene-type catalyst compounds in combination with an activator form metallocene-type catalyst systems capable of polymerizing various olefin(s), alone or in combination with other olefin(s). The development of these and other metallocene-type catalyst compounds and catalyst systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,714, 5,055,438, 5,096,867, 5,198,401, 5,229,478, 5,264,405, 5,278,119, 5,324,800, 5,384,299, 5,408,017, 5,491,207 and 5,621,126 all of which are herein fully incorporated by reference.
It is well known in the art, although not fully understood, that where the transition metal of these metallocene-type catalyst compounds is hafnium, often referred to as a “hafnocene”, hafnocene catalyst systems generally, among other characteristics, perform relatively poorly in comparison to their titanium, especially their zirconium equivalents, often referred to as “zirconocenes”. Although hafnocenes will typically polymerize polymers having higher molecular weights than their zirconocene equivalents under similar polymerization conditions, their overall poor activity make them inferior polymerization catalysts. European patent EP 0 284 707 B1 granted Aug. 30, 1995, which is fully incorporated herein by reference, describes a process for polymerizing olefins using a catalyst system, in liquid form, containing a chiral, sterorigid bridged hafnium metallocene catalyst compound and an aluminum compound.
Thus, it would be highly advantageous to have a hafnium metallocene-type catalyst system capable of polymerizing olefin(s) with improved catalyst performance.